


Part 8: Tamashī no Kekkon (Two Souls Get Married)

by aegicheezu



Series: The Sorcerer and the Court Noble: Onmyoji [9]
Category: Japanese Mythology, Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, Foreplay, M/M, Marriage, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: Relaxed and golden-brown after having spent the month in Nagoya-shi, Seimei and Hiromasa return to the capital to be formally released from their duties, as Amaterasu herself had orchestrated. Free at last, the pair set their sights on another task; moving Hiromasa from the palace into Seimei’s home. And there is one more thing on their minds – a marriage.





	Part 8: Tamashī no Kekkon (Two Souls Get Married)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the final installment of my series! If I write any more about these two (and I will, don’t worry), they will be standalone pieces and not found in this collection. Thank you so much for reading!

“That was a good story, Seimei,” Hiromasa said, stretching his back where he sat in the carriage. They had been on the road for two hours already, almost halfway home. “Tell me another. About when you were a child, playing with your mother.”

“Alright,” Seimei thought for a moment, and kissed Hiromasa’s cheek. “Shall I tell you about the first time I surprised my mother with magic?”

“How old were you?” Hiromasa asked.

“Oh, too young to remember it myself, this is a story my mother always told me. I must have been no more than two or three, from how she told it.” He stretched an arm out, inviting Hiromasa to lean into his body where they sat. Hiromasa obeyed, and rested his head on Seimei’s shoulder.

“I wonder what you looked like, as a small boy. You must have been adorable,” Hiromasa mused. “Pale skin, pink cheeks from playing in the forest… did you mother keep your hair long, then, too?”

“She liked it long,” Seimei replied, smiling at the memory. “She used to say that long hair became us, forest spirits. She said it made us beautiful.”

Hiromasa grinned. “She was right, you know. It suits you. Did she ever cut her own hair, then?”

“It grew longer than any of the court ladies’ hair,” Seimei said. “I would braid it, and lace it with wildflowers, and help her wash it in the river. My mother was very beautiful.” He sighed. “Do you think I got my looks from her?” he teased.

“I do,” Hiromasa tilted his head up and kissed Seimei’s neck. “You are the most handsome man in all this world to me.”

“Always the poet,” Seimei cooed. “Now, my story,” he paused, clearing his throat theatrically. “Many, many years ago, when I was just a small child – my father had already died, you’ll remember – my mother used to take me to the river to play. One such a day, I was feeling particularly restless, I suppose, and my mother told me that if I could collect a dozen different kinds of plants for her to use in her spells, then she would bring me a sweet treat. Of course, I wanted that, so I set off and began to pick flowers and interesting looking plants. After what seemed like hours, I could not manage to find a twelfth, and I sat by the stream and pouted for some time. The moon began to rise, and I knew I would have to go back to my mother without all twelve, and I wouldn’t get my reward.”

“Oh no!” Hiromasa played along. “Whatever did you do?”

“Well,” Seimei continued, “I sat by the stream for some time, sulking and kicking at the water. That much I do think I remember – I have flashes of memory of looking at my reflection in the water. The way my mother tells it, I returned hours later with a bouquet of flowers and weeds just as she had asked, but I had brought a friendly kodama sprite back with me.”

“A kodama?”

“A tree spirit,” Seimei explained. “They were quite common in our forest, and usually kept to themselves. Quite mischievous, though, so my mother was on her guard when I returned with it.”

“What happened next?” Hiromasa asked, with the anticipation of a child.

“Apparently, the sprite and I had become friends, and he presented me with the twelfth plant that I’d needed in order to earn a treat from mother. She bent down and asked me if I could see the kodama, and of course I said yes. I explained that he found me upset in the forest and that he gave me the plant that I was looking for, and could we play together some more.”

“She was surprised that you could see it, so young?”

“Yes,” Seimei explained. “When I was very little, she was unsure of whether I would have powers like hers, or at all. And for a toddler to be able to see and speak with a spirit like that, she was surprised. I think she was even impressed,” Seimei smiled, remembering. “So of course, she kept her promise and gave me a sweet adzuki bun as a reward.”

“What happened to the forest sprite after that? Did you two become friends?”

“I cannot recall,” Seimei said. “I was so young, after all. But by the time I was about seven, I made a habit of spending time with friendly yokai in the forest.”

“Your mother must have been so pleased,” Hiromasa said. “To see how easily her precious son played with magic.” He kissed Seimei’s cheek. “I am glad I got the chance to meet her, that time, Seimei. She is still so very proud of you.”

Seimei took Hiromasa’s chin in his hand and kissed him. “She visits my dreams, sometimes,” he said smiling, “we talk about you often. She likes you.”

“And you,” Hiromasa smiled teasingly, “do you like me?”

“Perhaps,” Seimei teased back. “Kiss me again and I’ll know for sure.”

Hiromasa obeyed.

*

  
“You are most welcome back to the courts,” the Emperor greeted the pair, smiling. “I must tell you, I have had the most wonderful dream.”

“Oh?” Seimei shot Hiromasa a knowing look.

“I was visited by the goddess of mercy herself, Amaterasu,” the Emperor said, sounding as though he did not quite believe it himself. “She came to me and told me that you two must be released from your duties as Head Onmyoji and protectors of the capital. That there will soon come a new guardian, and the two of you must be allowed to retire from court life.”

“Really, your highness?” Hiromasa continued to play along, enjoying the farce. “How generous!”

“Yes, I myself feel blessed to have been visited by the goddess herself,” the Emperor continued, “she was quite insistent that the change be effective immediately upon your return from Nagoya-shi.”

Seimei and Hiromasa bowed deeply. “Understood,” they said in unison, trying desperately not to smile. “We are most grateful for your highness’ many kindnesses shown us,” Seimei said, voice calm and reverent. “Myself and Hiromasa will humbly take our leave.”

“Thank you both,” the Emperor smiled, face shining like a statue. “You are always welcome at the palace, do not be strangers to me,” he got up from his place on the dais and moved closer to the men; Hiromasa and Seimei stood to greet him as he came nearer. The Emperor clapped his hands and rested one each on the men’s shoulders. “I have so enjoyed your presence in my courts, and I know that my brother did as well. Say you will come back to visit the children, too,” he winked. “They speak of you both often.”

Hiromasa smiled, put at ease by how casual the Emperor was being with them. “Of course, your highness,” he said, “we will visit whenever the princes request it. Won’t we, Seimei?”

“Of course,” he agreed without hesitation, “I would not dream of severing ties so completely with this palace.”

 _Now now, that’s not entirely true, Seimei,_ Hiromasa chastised. Still, he kept his smile. “Please tell the princes that they may visit us whenever they please,” he added.

*

 

“I do not think, in all the time I have known you, that I have ever set foot in your rooms here at court, Hiromasa,” Seimei noted as he stepped into the space. “It smells like you.”

“Does it?” Hiromasa asked, distracted by the mess of scrolls he had left on the floor from weeks prior. “It feels as though I have not been back in so long,” he said, looking back at Seimei. “I spend so little time here.”

“Will you be sad to leave it?” Seimei asked, kneeling down on the mats to help Hiromasa collect his papers. The pair locked eyes for a moment and smiled.

“Not at all,” he replied, kissing his cheek. “I cannot wait to wake up next to you every single day, from now on.”

“Then, let me help you pack your things away,” Seimei cooed into his ear. “So that we may go home.”

Together, the pair rummaged through Hiromasa’s things and packed them carefully away. He did not have much, besides the black robes he would no longer need to wear every day. A few history books, and a copy of the I-Ching he had picked up shortly after meeting Seimei for the first time – “What on earth is that for?” Seimei asked, laughing. “I just wanted to learn about magic,” Hiromasa replied sheepishly. “It was before I saw it with my own eyes, how powerful you are.” – some landscape paintings he had attempted, and a box of remembrances of his childhood. It took no more than a few hours to carefully sort and pack everything, and they soon found themselves loading the oxcart by the Suzaku gate. As they readied themselves to leave, they heard footsteps approaching. Seimei turned to face them and bowed his head slightly. “Ministers,” he greeted.

“We have heard on the wind that you are leaving the capital,” the Minister of the Right said, eyebrow raised. “Could it be that you have fallen out of favor?” The ministers tittered behind their sleeves.

Hiromasa stepped forward and opened his mouth, ready to say something – but Seimei flashed him a look and said instead, “If we have fallen out of favor, would his highness have given us a leaving banquet and yearly allowance, Minister Kaito?”

The minister’s eyes widened, unsure of what to say next. “Did he really?” the Minister of the Left asked, forgetting his decorated speech.

“Yes,” Hiromasa replied, emboldened. “The banquet will take place this evening, or did you not hear that on the wind?” he smiled. “Perhaps the Emperor did not think it necessary to tell you.”

Seimei made a show of looking the ministers up and down, making them step back, worried he was casting a spell. “Come, Hiromasa,” he said in his silky voice, “let us go.” He pressed his hand into the small of the other man’s back and smiled wryly at the ministers. “Perhaps we shall see you tonight,” he bowed his head. Then, looking up through his lashes, he added, “if you are invited.”

The ministers, stunned by the slight they had been dealt, watched Hiromasa and Seimei ascend the oxcart and drive away.

*

 

“That was…” Hiromasa laughed, shaking his head.

“Fun?” Seimei offered. “Truthfully, I have long wanted to tell them off,” he added. “They’ve always looked down on me because of the circumstances of my birth.”

“A most happy and fortunate circumstance,” Hiromasa corrected him. “For it brought you into this world and placed you by my side. I am thankful every day for the circumstances of your birth. It is nothing less than a miracle to me.” He leaned over and kissed Seimei’s cheek.

“Ever the poet,” Seimei chuckled. He took Hiromasa’s chin gently in his hands and kissed him deeply, a warmth spreading from their tongues down to his toes. Feeling bold, he slipped a hand under the folds of Hiromasa’s robe, caressing his shoulder and chest. Hiromasa smiled against Seimei’s lips at the touch, and took the back of Seimei’s neck, bringing their mouths together again. Though the carriage was small, Seimei was able to straddle Hiromasa’s hips – “curse these heavy robes,” he muttered against Hiromasa’s neck. “Then you will just have to take them off, won’t you?” Hiromasa teased back.

“Hiromasa, do not taunt me,” Seimei growled. “I would have you right here in this carriage.”

Hiromasa listened to the slowing wheels. “You will not have to wait much longer,” he whispered. “We have stopped in front of our house.”

“Our house,” Seimei repeated, smiling from ear to ear. “That’s right, isn’t it.” He took Hiromasa’s face in his hands and kissed him one last time before he sat back in his place in time for the page to open the silk door.

No longer needing to stand on ceremony, they helped the page with Hiromasa’s things and paid him handsomely, presenting him with a parting gift. As he made ready to drive away, Seimei slipped him a talisman and told him that should he ever need help, to come back for a visit. With that, he drove away.

Mitsumushi heard the carriage and transformed into her human self, waiting expectantly at the gate.

“Seimei-sama! Hiromasa-sama! Welcome back!” she smiled brightly, presenting them with a bouquet of flowers from the garden. “How was your trip?”

“Mitsumushi!” Hiromasa exclaimed, resisting the urge to hug her after having been so long away. “It’s good to see you! How was your visit home?”

“It was lovely,” she replied, smiling. “Ah! Something’s different this time!” She pointed to Seimei. “You have a tan!” They laughed.

*

 

It took no time at all for Hiromasa to unpack his things and settle in; after all, for a while now, he spent more time at Seimei’s home than his own rooms at the palace. A few nights after having moved in, the pair sat on the veranda drinking and star-gazing.

“Seimei, tell me a story,” Hiromasa sighed happily, leaning on his lover’s shoulder. “I have grown so accustomed to listening to your voice while gazing at the moon.”

Seimei kissed Hiromasa’s forehead and smiled. “Alright,” he agreed. “Let me think.” After a short while, he cleared his throat theatrically, and began.

“Once, many moons ago, there was a handsome court noble. He was much beloved by the Emperor and his retinue, enjoyed the Emperor’s favor. But, he had a weakness; he often fell in and out of love quickly, every time a female visitor came to have an audience. There was a failed confession to one of the Emperor’s minor wives, even a fruitless crush on a princess that everyone suspected was actually a demon. Try as he might, it seemed that women took no notice of him; or, if they did, they sensed that he was not quite right for them in some way.”

“Seimei,” Hiromasa caught on quickly, “this isn’t a very good story.” He pretended to pout but kissed his cheek anyway.

“Let me finish,” Seimei teased. “It has a happy ending.”

“Does it now?”

“It does.” He continued. “Now, little did this court noble know, but he had already met the one that he would marry. One day, he met a handsome magician on the way back to his rooms. The magician was being chastised by his superiors, and this court noble was upset by their unseemly display. He stepped in to stop their admonishments, and caught the magician’s eye. Now, the nobleman had no idea of course, but the magician, well… he had fallen in love instantly.”

“Did you really, Seimei?”

“Hush now, my story isn’t finished,” Seimei laughed. “The magician, well, he thought that this nobleman was the most handsome man he had ever seen. And how gallantly he’d leapt to his defense, without even knowing him! The magician could see that this court noble was a good man. Though their meeting was informal and all too brief, fate would throw them together again the very next day. The pair soon became inseparable, tasked with defending the capital together. There was a fierce battle, and the court noble had been gravely injured, almost near death. The magician was beside himself with grief; he held the dying nobleman in his arms and cried. He cursed the gods; after all, they had only just met, and it felt as though he would lose the man he had come to love so dearly. Whatever would he do?”

Hiromasa took Seimei’s hand and kissed it. “I remember, Seimei.”

Seimei smiled, and continued. “Thankfully, a beloved friend of the magician came to his aide and bestowed eternal life to his dying companion, but at a price; his friend, the immortal protectress of the Emperor’s burial mound, would die. It was a bargain that the magician was hesitant to make – but the Lady would not hear of it. She sacrificed her immortal life so that the magician would once again be able to stand by his companion’s side, and live.” Seimei paused a moment to offer a prayer up to Lady Aone; Hiromasa bent his head and did the same. “Since that day, the magician and his handsome court noble spent many, many days and nights together, and grew close. Eventually, neither man could stand the thought of being without the other, and they kissed for the first time. That night, the nobleman gave the moon to his beloved magician.” Seimei sighed happily and kissed Hiromasa softly.

“Then what happened?” Hiromasa whispered against Seimei’s lips.

“The inseparable lovers battled demons and vengeful spirits,” Seimei continued. “All the while, a curious thing began to happen; it seemed as though the nobleman was developing powers of his own. This came in very handy, when the magician was drained of strength from a particularly difficult battle with the spirit of a past Emperor, who had, unbeknownst to the nobleman, also been a past lover of his dear magician. He did not let his fiery jealousy cloud his purpose; he vanquished the spirit and nursed the magician back to health all on his own, using his newfound powers. After that day, experiencing the fear of being abandoned by his lover, both men decided that perhaps it was time that they rethink their positions in the court. They began to wish that they could be freed of their celestial contract to defend the capital; they longed to live as normal men.”

“And did they succeed, Seimei?” Hiromasa pressed, knowing the answer.

“They did,” Seimei smiled and kissed Hiromasa again. “With the help of a grateful goddess, the magician and his beloved nobleman were free.”

“Then what happened, Seimei?” Hiromasa again rested his head on Seimei’s shoulder and kissed the soft skin of his neck.

“Then, my love,” Seimei said softly, his voice smooth, “then, they married. And they were never apart after that, even for one day.”

“Not even for one day?” Hiromasa smiled, kissing Seimei’s cheek. “What a good ending to their story.”

“Ah, but their story is not over, my love,” Seimei corrected. “They have an eternity to live on together and watch the world change. They have time to travel to all the ends of the earth and to rest by the sea and even to raise children, if they wish.”

Seimei turned to Hiromasa and kissed him deeply, sighing into his embrace. “Oh, my love,” he said softly against Hiromasa’s parted lips. “Our lives have only just begun.”

*

 

It was decided that the pair would marry on the night of the next full moon, in one month; according to tradition, the pair would have to meet after dark three evenings in a row – on the fourth night, they would have a feast together and ask the gods to bless their union. To ensure the validity of their marriage, Seimei and Hiromasa parted ways – Seimei stayed at his home, and Hiromasa rented rooms at a nearby inn. As custom dictated, they wrote letters to each other every day that they were separated, making plans to meet after three weeks apart. At last, their final meeting was upon them; they arranged to meet at the halfway point between Seimei’s home and Hiromasa’s lodgings, in the forest.

Hiromasa arrived first and began to play his flute. The air was much cooler now, and the notes seemed to hang in the air. He heard a carriage in the distance and smiled.

 _Hiromasa,_ Seimei’s voice echoed in his head. _Tonight is the final night we must be separated, is it not?_

 _It is,_ Hiromasa replied. _Come closer, I have missed you._

 _Turn around,_ Seimei said. Hiromasa spun around and laid his eyes on Seimei, wearing his familiar white robes. Ignoring tradition, Hiromasa reached out and took Seimei’s hand. “Come here,” he said softly. The men embraced and held each other tightly.

“Just one more night,” Seimei sighed. “One more night alone, and then we may have an eternity blessed together.”

“I cannot bear it, Seimei,” Hiromasa replied, “my rooms are so cold without you lying next to me.”

“I have missed you, these last weeks,” Seimei agreed. “But tomorrow our confinements end, and we may be married.”

“It is a torture,” Hiromasa pressed their foreheads together, “to not be allowed to kiss you.”

Seimei smirked. “Believe me, Hiromasa, I intend to make up for this torturous month apart, the instant you come home.”

“Is that a promise?”

“I swear it on the very moon.”

“Then,” Hiromasa whispered into Seimei’s ear, making the other man shiver, “I shall ensure you keep that promise of yours.”

*

  
Mitsumushi clapped her hands and pulled the heavy rope, ringing the temple bell. Hiromasa and Seimei stood on either side of her and followed suit; they were praying for a happy and blessed union. Once each of them had offered their prayers and wishes up to heaven, there was only one thing left to do; return to their home and feast under the shining light of the full moon. Hiromasa stepped back and looked up at the shrine expectantly.

“Hiromasa,” Seimei teased, “what are you looking for?”

“I thought perhaps… something might happen,” he shook his head and smiled. “We’ve completed the necessary rituals, after all.”

“That’s the curious thing about human customs, my love,” he explained as they walked away. “Marriage is a human invention, it’s not something the gods or spirits require from us to be satisfied, like offerings or temple duties. We’ve followed all the steps, that is true. But,” he looked at Hiromasa and smiled, “those are things that humans do to satisfy themselves, more than anything.”

“Then why did we go through all that trouble of being separated for a month, Seimei?” Hiromasa asked, confused.

“Because,” he slipped his arm into Hiromasa’s as they approached their carriage, “I wanted the intimate pleasure of calling you my husband.”

“Which of us is more sentimental after all, I wonder,” Hiromasa teased, helping Seimei ascend into the carriage.

*

 

By the time they had returned, their little feast was ready; Seimei had employed his various shikigami to prepare the food while they were away at the shrine completing the marriage rites. All three sat on the veranda and watched the moon hang in the sky for a time, admiring its shining fullness. Before they began their meal, Seimei bent his head in prayer. Hiromasa followed suit. After a short while, they raised their heads once more and looked at each other, love in their eyes.

“Seimei,” Hiromasa said softly after a moment, “may we bind ourselves in marriage, at last?”

Seimei slid closer to where Hiromasa sat, and rested his hand atop Hiromasa’s thigh. “My most treasured flute player,” he replied, “yes, we may.”

“At last,” Hiromasa smiled, bringing his face close. “At last I may call you ‘husband.’” He hesitated a moment before pressing his lips against Seimei’s, softly at first. Seimei took Hiromasa’s face in his hands and deepened the kiss, stroking the soft skin of Hiromasa’s cheeks.

When they broke apart, smiling against each other’s lips, Mitsumushi applauded, making the men laugh. Hiromasa kissed Seimei’s cheeks, unable to stop smiling. Seimei, too, seemed similarly afflicted; the entire world melted away around them.

 _I know we must share this meal together as the final ritual,_ Seimei said, _but all I want to do is take you to bed._

 _Come now,_ Hiromasa looked into Seimei’s eyes. _We must complete the ceremony. As soon as the food is finished, you can do whatever you like to me._ Hiromasa smiled at Seimei’s reaction. _I cannot wait to have you all to myself after so long apart._

The men ate the food with gusto.

*

 

**_1 year later_ **

 

“Good morning, husband,” Seimei snaked his arm around Hiromasa’s waist as they lay together on the soft mats. “Did you sleep well?” He kissed the smooth skin of Hiromasa’s neck.

“Very,” Hiromasa replied. “and you, did you sleep well?” He turned onto his back and wrapped his arm around Seimei, bringing him close so that he could rest his head against his bare chest.

“I did,” Seimei answered. “It seems that you tired me out so thoroughly last night, that I did not even wake once.”

Laughter.

“What shall we do today, my love?” Hiromasa asked, playing with Seimei’s loose long hair. “It is a beautiful day.”

“Must we leave this room?” Seimei propped himself up on his elbows and kissed Hiromasa. “If memory serves, today is a special day for us,” he kissed along Hiromasa’s jaw and neck. “And I can think of a most enjoyable way to spend it.”

“Oh?” Hiromasa went along with it. “And what might that be?” He slipped his hand beneath the folds of Seimei’s robe, and traced circles against his inner thigh.

“Let me show you…” Seimei straddled Hiromasa’s hips and kissed down his chest.

 

The sound of singing birds mingled with Hiromasa’s satisfied moans in the cool morning air.


End file.
